1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the processing of problem determination artifacts. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of an integrated data management device to collect, store, manage and analyze problem determination artifacts.
2. Discussion
While certain modern day software applications might be configured to generate log files to document operations, effective management and utilization of these log files may not always be achieved under conventional approaches. For example, many IT (information technology) architectures may only provide for manually intensive analysis of the log files on an ad hoc basis. Indeed, when a problem occurs, the number and size of the log files may increase sharply, which can further reduce the effectiveness of the log file management operations.